What We Could Be
by slackerD
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey want to ask Beca out, but are scared of rejection. But a push from someone unexpected, changes Chloe's mind. Triple Treble, Beca/Chloe/Aubrey


**Title:** What We Could Be  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Beca/Chloe/Aubrey  
**Summary:** Chloe and Aubrey want to ask Beca out, but are scared of rejection. But a push from someone unexpected, changes Chloe's mind.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~3,880  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N: **Thanks to kiarcheo for the feedback and encouragement.

* * *

Still high from their amazing impromptu performance in the pool, Chloe just isn't ready to head back to her room yet. When Aubrey asks her if she's coming, Chloe declines. Used to her girlfriend's need to hold onto the music just a little bit longer, Aubrey nods and holds up her rape whistle in question. Chloe rolls her eyes and holds up her own in answer. Aubrey nods, looks to see if anyone's paying attention and then blows Chloe a kiss before following the others.

Chloe waits for everyone to leave before she begins humming, _Just the Way You Are_. She feels giddy. She knew that if Aubrey just let her, Beca would help them create something aca-mazing. It was exactly what Chloe had always been hoping they could achieve once the old regime left.

She's so caught up in the music that Chloe doesn't immediately realize that there's someone else there in the empty pool with her. It's only when the other person clears her throat that Chloe spins around, a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Beca," Chloe smiles.

Beca gives an awkward wave, but doesn't move any closer. "Hey Chlo."

She sounds different, tired and rundown, not at all like the Beca that just left, so full of energy and possibilities. Chloe can't really explain it. She also finds it odd that Beca doesn't seem to want to come any closer. Chloe figures it's up to her and begins to move to Beca's side.

Beca doesn't back away, though the expression on her face says she wants to as Chloe notices a slight flinch when she nears. It hurts to see because she thought she and Beca were back on good terms.

And then she notices Beca's clothes.

"Weren't you wearing a different jacket?" Chloe asks.

"Um…"

Seeing that she's not going to get an answer, Chloe asks, "So what's up?"

"If I tell you something completely unbelievable and fantastical, will you at least give me a chance to explain before you call me insane?"

"I would never call you insane," Chloe replies. "You should know that."

Beca raises an eyebrow. "Things change."

"I promise to not say anything until you're done explaining. Okay?"

Beca nods. "Thank you."

When she doesn't start talking immediately, Chloe can't help but say, "Well?"

Beca gives her a fond smile. "I'm not who you think I am."

Chloe wants to comment, but remembers her promise and snaps her jaw shut.

Beca's smile becomes a bit wider. "I'm Beca, but I'm not _your_ Beca. I came here to tell you that you shouldn't be afraid of telling your Beca how you and Aubrey feel."

"What?"

"I know you and Aubrey are together," Beca continues. "Even though you're not out. And I also know that you really want to… date me—her, as well. But you're afraid, rightly so, of your Beca's reaction. Even if it's obvious that she's into you, Aubrey is a bit of an unknown because of their adversarial relationship. And there's no way in hell you're going to risk what you have with Aubrey for a maybe."

Chloe nods.

"So I'm here to tell you that you should just go for it," Beca finishes.

Chloe isn't sure how to respond, so she just tilts her head and studies this Beca, who claims she's not _hers_; whatever that means.

"What do you mean, you're not _my_ Beca?" Chloe asks.

Beca sighs. "I'm not the one that just left here ten minutes ago after you guys did a mash up of _Just the Way You Are/Just a Dream_."

"Oh really?" Chloe scoffs. "So what? You're like from the future?"

The look of fear and panic that washes over Beca's face, along with the odd vibe this Beca is giving off, is enough to convince Chloe that she is. The realization is startling.

"Even if you were right," Beca says in a tone that implies that Chloe is right on target. "I couldn't comment."

"Why not?"

Beca looks around, suspiciously and then rolls her eyes at herself as she steps into Chloe's personal space and lowers her voice. "I'm not supposed to be here."

Chloe raises an eyebrow. "You're not."

"I took something I wasn't supposed to," Beca continues.

"You're being awfully cryptic," Chloe replies. "It's not helping your case."

Beca huffs. "Look, you can believe me or not about that, as long as you go to Beca's tonight and bring her back to your room, so you and Aubrey can discuss it with her."

"You make it sound like a business proposal," Chloe replies.

"Bree's influence," Beca mutters under her breath, but they're standing close enough that Chloe can clearly hear the comment. "An honest discussion needs to be had if it's going to work out."

"No offense "Future Beca"," Chloe says, making air quotes as she speaks. "But how do I know that _my_ Beca will even be open to that."

"I think you just answered your own question, Chloe," Beca retorts. "And she knows more than you think. She just can't…her fear of getting hurt will never let her say anything."

Chloe can tell that this Beca wants to roll her eyes again and wonders what's stopping her. Chloe has no problems with it and after she rolls her eyes at Beca, she asks, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because tomorrow you're going to get caught up in the whirlwind of preparing for the finals," Beca replies. "And… things will happen and you won't have another chance like this for a very long time."

Curious, Chloe can't help but ask, "How long?"

Beca sighs. "Ten years, seven months, one week and three days."

This earns another eyebrow raise. "Not that you're counting, or anything."

"I shouldn't have… Look, I made some bad decisions. Decisions that didn't just affect me, that didn't just ruin my life. And now I've got a bitter ex-husband and a very angry daughter that hates me. And that all could have been avoided if I'd just admitted how we feel _now_ instead of much later. But she'll never be able to; not now. It has to be you."

"Why me?"

"I can't go see myself," Beca replies. "No one knows exactly what'll happen, but everyone agrees it'll be very _Bad_."

"With a capital B, even," Chloe says.

Beca sighs. "And Aubrey would just think that I'm your Beca messing with her. Right? Even though your Beca would never think to do something like this."

Chloe nods slowly because it's probably true. Even though Aubrey likes and respects Beca, as long as they're not talking about the Bellas or music, Chloe knows that Aubrey still doesn't completely trust her.

"So that just leaves you," Beca finishes.

"Because I'm the most gullible," Chloe says.

"Because of the three of us, you're the most open to possibilities," Beca replies. "Bree and I… are too set in our ways. A lot of the time I feel like you're stuck in between a rock and a hard place—"

"Who's the rock and who's the hard place?" Chloe interrupts, smirking.

Beca rolls her eyes this time. "I'm probably the rock. I'm here with you because you're not going to let your own pigheadedness get in the way of seeing the truth of what I'm saying, unlike some others." And then Beca's voice drops again. "And I had to see you one more time."

Even though Chloe clearly heard the entire sentence, she still asks, "What?"

"I wanted to see you," Beca says, raising her voice, tears forming in her eyes. "I just wanted to see you."

Something in the way she's looking at Chloe is sending red flags. "Beca…"

"Don't," Beca says, holding up her hand and taking a step back. "I'm fine."

"If you say so."

Beca nods and looks at her watch. Which also throws Chloe off; she doesn't remember Beca ever wearing a watch.

"I have to go," Beca announces.

"No. Not yet. I still have more questions."

"I know," Beca replies. "But I can't answer them; for a lot of reasons. Just promise me that you're going to tell your Beca _right_ after this."

"I will," Chloe says.

"_Promise me_," Beca repeats. "I know you don't break your promises."

Taken aback at the vehemence of her tone, Chloe nods. "I promise."

"Good," she says, letting out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Beca…"

Beca is back in Chloe's personal space. "Thank you." She cups Chloe's cheek and the red head thinks that Beca might lean in and kiss her. She's not sure how she feels about that. Instead, Beca kisses her cheek and with one last lingering look, steps back before disappearing into the shadows.

**…**

Chloe finds herself walking towards Beca's room. She's nervous beyond belief and the churning of her stomach isn't helping. Still, she made a promise. And she's not one to break her promises; especially to Beca, apparently in any incarnation.

Plus, it's not as if Chloe hasn't thought about having this conversation with Beca before, she just never had the courage. She and Aubrey have discussed it plenty, but it never seems like the right time. Apparently, that is no longer true.

Though as she reaches Beca's dorm, Chloe realizes that she better give Aubrey a heads up or this could still end badly, despite the assurances of "Future Beca".

Pulling out her cellphone, Chloe quickly dials the familiar number.

"Where are you?"

Chloe can't help but smirk at Aubrey's demanding tone. She knows it's just because she's worried.

"I've, uh, been doing some thinking," Chloe answers. "And I decided we should just go for it."

"Go for what?"

"Beca."

"All right," Aubrey replies, slowly. "When?"

"Tonight."

"What?"

"I think we should do it tonight," Chloe repeats.

"That's… really? Are you sure now is such a good time?" Aubrey manages to ask. "I mean, we're going to start working on our songs for the finals tomorrow and—"

"Which is why it should be tonight," Chloe says. "Otherwise things will keep happening and we'll miss our chance."

"You say that like Beca has potential suitors lined up around the block," Aubrey retorts.

"How would we know?" Chloe asks. "It's not like she talks about that stuff."

Aubrey sighs. "Fine. Where are you?"

"Beca's dorm. I'm going to bring her back to our room."

"Chloe," Aubrey growls. "Were you going to give me any sort of heads up?"

"I am now?"

Aubrey doesn't respond and Chloe can picture her trying to decide if she's going to be angry or going to just move on.

"You really think it's a good idea to do it tonight?"

"We have to," Chloe replies without thinking.

"Have to?"

"Yes," Chloe says. "I'm afraid if we don't, we'll miss our chance."

"So for some reason you're not going to tell me, you worked yourself up to do this and now you're worried that if you don't, you'll lose your nerve for a very long time?"

Whatever gets Aubrey to agree to this. "Something like that."

Aubrey doesn't say anything.

"Bree," Chloe says. "There's a reason you picked that song tonight."

Aubrey sighs. "I know."

"Just like I think there's a reason Beca choose the song _she_ did."

"Maybe." This time Aubrey sounds less sure. "I just... what if she says no?"

"Bree..."

"It'll be because of me. She adores _you_. Everybody does."

"It's the red hair," Chloe replies. "Look. I know it's scary. I have enough butterflies in my stomach to start a zoo."

"What?" But Chloe can hear the laughter in Aubrey's voice.

Pleased that her strategy seems to be working, Chloe decides to push. "So I'm going to go get Beca and we're going to do this. Okay?"

Aubrey's response is quiet, but Chloe can hear her confidence returning. "Okay. I'll be here."

**…**

When Chloe reaches Beca's room, she's surprised to find Beca without her headphones on. It's a rare sight to see, at least in her dorm room.

"Hey," she says grinning. "What's up?"

"Are you busy?" Chloe asks.

"Never too busy for you," Beca replies.

"Good answer," Chloe says. "So I need to talk to you."

"Well Kimmy Jin isn't here, so..."

"Actually," Chloe says. "Do you mind coming back to my room? This could take a while."

"What about Aubrey?"

"She'll be there too."

"I assumed as much," Beca replies. "It's her room too."

Chloe debates what to say next. She doesn't want to lie, but she can only imagine what would be going through Beca's head if she's semi honest. She opts for avoidance. She figures Beca can appreciate that.

"Just trust me, okay?"

Beca's looking at her carefully, her head tilted just so as she studies Chloe. It goes on longer than expected. Trying not to blush under the intensity, Chloe lets herself study Beca as well. It seems obvious that she knows _some_thing is up, she just can't figure out what.

"All right," she says finally.

Chloe begins breathing again, not realizing she's been holding it in the first place. "Good."

**…**

For some reason, Chloe feels like pushing boundaries and so as they walk across campus towards her and Aubrey's room, she takes Beca's hand. It garners a raised eyebrow and a smirk from Beca, but she doesn't fight it. Instead, she laces their fingers together and begins humming their earlier mash up.

Chloe tries to hurry without seeming to, knowing that Aubrey is probably freaking out; she really hates waiting.

"I gotta say. When I first saw you at the activities fair, I never thought the year would turn out like this," Beca says.

"That's a good thing, right?" Chloe asks.

"It might be," Beca replies. "It kind of depends on what your reaction to this is."

Before Chloe can ask what she's referring to, Beca has tugged her closer and wrapped her arms around her. Beca leans in slowly, giving her time to stop her and Chloe finds herself lost in the sensation of Beca pressed against her and the pure desire she sees in her eyes.

Kissing Beca is different than kissing Aubrey, obviously. Aubrey is ordered chaos while Beca is energy and fire. Kissing Aubrey feels like home; kissing Beca feels like possibilities.

To Chloe it's a sign, a very good sign.

And it does answer one very important question; unfortunately it's the one Chloe kind of already knew the answer to.

When they finally do pull apart, Beca's grin is the brightest Chloe's ever seen.

"_That_ was even better than I imagined," Beca breathes.

"Me too."

Chloe lets herself bask a moment longer before letting the reality of the situation wash over her.

"What's wrong?" Beca asks.

The bliss that had just been on Beca's face has vanished; Chloe assumes it has to do with the distressed expression that she is probably now wearing.

"It's… I…" Chloe really has no idea what she should say next.

"You're worried about Aubrey?" Beca asks.

Chloe briefly lets herself believe that Beca already knows they're dating, but has a feeling it has more to do with how antagonistic Beca and Bree's relationship is.

"I am," Chloe nods. "But not for the reason you're thinking."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Fine. What are you thinking?"

"That I was wrong," Beca answers.

She hadn't been expecting that. "What about?"

"You guys are actually dating, not just friends with benefits," Beca explains. "This changes things a bit. I probably shouldn't have done that."

Considering how amazing that kiss was, Chloe has to ask. "Why not?"

Still studying Chloe's expression, Beca continues as if she hadn't heard Chloe, almost as if she's thinking out loud. "But then again, you did kiss me back… So maybe I was right and wrong at the same time."

"Um…"

"Aubrey will probably get a good laugh at that," Beca finishes.

"I don't…"

"That answer's yes, by the way," Beca says.

"Are we having the same conversation?" Chloe asks.

"What did you want to talk about?" is Beca's response.

Even though it seems like she might already have her answer, part of Chloe is still afraid to ask. Despite everything that has been said, she still worries that she and Beca actually aren't having the same conversation.

"I'm not moving until you ask," Beca says, crossing her arms.

This earns a playful eye roll from Chloe, but also seems to give her the courage to ask her question. "Do you want to be my girlfriend? Mine and Aubrey's?"

Beca grins and nods.

Chloe knows she probably shouldn't, but that's never stopped her before and so she leans in for another kiss. This time, Beca is the one to pull away, a question in her eyes.

"Did you remember to give Aubrey a heads up that you were dragging me to your room?"

"Of course," Chloe replies. "I wouldn't just spring something like this on her."

"Just asking."

They resume walking towards Chloe and Aubrey's room.

"So you thought Aubrey and I were just best friends who messed around?"

Beca nods. "Well, I've seen both of you with other guys."

"For appearance sake," Chloe replies. But she can't help but ask, "So what? You thought we were going to suggest a threesome?"

Beca nods again.

"So that kiss?"

Beca smiles sheepishly. "Kissing you seemed like the easiest way to get around the awkward."

"Do I need to worry?"

Beca looks confused. "About?"

"If you thought we were just going to ask for sex…" Chloe pauses, trying to figure out what she's trying to ask. "I guess I'm just confused how you can go from wanting something causal to something that's definitely _not_ in an instant." Chloe wants to be clear about their intentions. She knows Beca wouldn't purposefully hurt her or Aubrey, but it was only recently, a few hours ago actually, that Beca truly seemed to be making a conscious effort to let people in. Chloe would know; she's been trying all year.

"It was better than never getting to…" Beca stops and faces Chloe, taking her hands in hers. Chloe has a brief hood night flashback. "I was hoping that since I'm a kinda new to the whole _not_ pushing people away thing, it wouldn't hurt _too_ badly. And I just had to know what it would be like."

Oddly, that strikes a romantic chord in Chloe.

"So what now?" Beca asks.

Chloe resumes walking, her hand still intertwined with Beca's. "We talk to Aubrey."

"Okay. But I should go first."

**…**

Chloe opens the door to find an angrily pacing Aubrey.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Aubrey exclaims. "I was beginning think you'd been murdered."

"Oh you did not," Beca says, before striding across the room and pulling her into a kiss.

Chloe probably should have asked Beca what she intended to say to Aubrey because she's not sure if Beca's approach is a good idea. Though it's pure Beca, so maybe Aubrey will be okay with it. All Chloe can think at the moment is that she was totally right; watching them kiss is really hot.

When the kiss ends, Beca doesn't immediately pull away from Aubrey. Instead, she cups Aubrey's cheek and says, "I'm sorry we made you wait."

"You're forgiven," Aubrey says. "This time."

"What happened to the so called speech you had prepared?" Chloe asks.

Beca takes a step back. "I never said I had a speech." She gives her trademark shrug and smirk. "Besides, this way seemed faster."

Aubrey shoots Beca a fond smile. "You're going to be an utter pain in the ass, aren't you?"

"I'm going to keep being my same loveable self, if that's what you mean," Beca smirks.

"Definitely _not_ the reassurance I was looking for," Aubrey retorts.

**…**

It's the middle of the night and Chloe can't quite figure out why she's awake. And then she realizes that it's partly because she's cold. She'd fallen asleep, spooning Beca, with Aubrey spooning her, but now Beca seems to be missing. Blinking, she tries to adjust to the darkness of the room as she listens. A muffled voice coming from the corner of the room now registers. That must be what woke her up. She assumes it's Beca and strains to listen, because who on earth would she be talking to at two in the morning?

"…no, I will not say it," Beca whispers. "Because I never promised I would. _Yeah_, it worked. Yeah, I'm happy. I don't care if it's a well known trope, Jesse. Or that it was your idea. I'm still not saying it. You're lucky I even said thanks. Because you're being an arrogant douche right now, more than usual." Beca sighs. "I'm sorry. That was mean. It's just late and I could be in bed with two beautiful women that I love, but instead I'm crouched in the corner of a dark room talking to _you_. You can understand why I'm a bit grouchy."

Chloe feels her jaw drop at Beca's words.

"I know that you're the one that helped me realize that. But I'm still not saying it. You're making me want to take back my thank you," Beca growls into her phone. "If I promise to say it tomorrow, can I hang up? Good. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Beca ends the call with an aggravated sigh and Chloe quickly shuts her eyes. She needs time to process what she's just overheard. She hears Beca sigh again, but this time it sounds content. Next is the sound of footsteps approaching the bed and a moment later, the blanket is lifted and Beca slides in, scooting back into Chloe's arms.

"Chlo?" Beca whispers. "You awake?"

Or maybe she doesn't need time, because she finds herself answering. "Yeah."

Beca sighs again. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

Beca doesn't respond. Chloe does feel the brunette curl into herself and so she tightens her hold.

"Are you mad?" Beca asks as Chloe's arms pull her closer.

"Well I don't appreciate being tricked," Chloe says. "Though I can't believe how much effort you put into this. Wouldn't it just have been easier to ask us?"

"Probably," Beca replies. "But I just couldn't seem to do it. And then I was talking to Jesse about it and he brought up some crazy movie plot. Which I totally scoffed at because, come on, time travel? But he was relentless and I finally just gave in to make him leave me alone. Except he planned it all out and I guess I let myself get caught up in the romantic whirlwind of it all, which is ridiculous because I'm not really one for any of that. But I guess realizing my feelings for you guys made the absurd seem possible."

Beca is making it incredibly difficult for Chloe to stay mad at her.

She is curious about one thing. "What did Jesse want you to say?"

Beca sighs. "Endings are the best part. Except this isn't an ending, it's a beginning."

"Will you two shut up?" Aubrey interrupts. "We all have classes tomorrow and I'd like to not fall asleep in the middle of one."

"Sorry Bree," Chloe says.

"Yeah," Beca adds. "Sorry Aubrey."

"And we'll all be talking tomorrow," Aubrey continues. "Because I'm pretty sure I just heard the words time travel."

Chloe chuckles at Beca's loud groan.


End file.
